memories and finding again
by InuyashasAngel15
Summary: Kagome has lost all memories..but what happens when she keeps dreaming about a certain hanyou? InuKag
1. Chapter 1

hello..me again...third fic...had and idea for this one while writing my other 1 so ya

Disclaimer:i dont own inuyasha

Chapter 1

_She was running, running real fast but didn't know why. Then she saw him, his mysteriuse silver hair and dog ears. He seemed familiar doen't know from where or why he was there. He seemed to be wearing outdated close. Was that fangs she saw? What was he? Why was he there? When she got to him, he started fading away but before he totaly vanished he whispered something, it sounded like 'I love you' she was sure she heard it and then he disapeared._

Kagome woke up breathing fast, she had that dream again, but she swore that mysterius boy had never said 'I love you'. Who was he, she didnt know. But she only started having those dreams after she found herself at the bottom of a well. Was the dream trying to tell her something? Everytime she mentioned the dream to her family, they would exchange sad glances to each other, she didn't know why but she has a feeling they know something about the dreams, but everytime she asks they just sadly shake their heads and say nothing. When she had awoken, she noticed she had a pink jewel in her hand. In her dream she always felt that she loved the guy she didnt even know. She also seemed to be sad these days but having no idea why.

Kagome decided she would go for a walk, so she wrote a note to her mom to tell her where she was going and left. She was sitting on a swing in the park when she noticed something silver out of the corner of her eye. But when she turned around there was nothing there. She thought she was going crazy, everytime she came here, she swore she saw something, but when she looked it was gone.

How was it...was it stupid? good? i dunno? cuz it just popped into my mind...i might update but not if u ppl dont want me too..so plz review


	2. Chapter 2

ok well ya...whoever read this might wanna check out my other fics Truth or Dare anyone and Trip to Hogwarts

**deathsangel666: **thanks for being my first reviewer

**Artctic Fox Angel: **sis..u always review my fics...

chapter 2

She decided that the park must have been making her crazy. She decided that if it was the park making her crazy, she would just go home, problem solved. When she retourned home, she realized she had been gone for a couple of hours. Then she saw it, well in her mind really, the same guy she dreamt about, he was smiling, then pointed to a tree...not a regular tree but the God tree. She opened her eyes, though not remembering she closed them and knew where she had to go to find answers.

So she went outside again and went to the God tree. When she didn't see anyone there, she got dissapointed. She had thought for sure there would be someone there waiting for her, to tell her why she was having those dreams and know now when she closed her eyes for a second.

Then she heard it, a branch snapped from up above. She looked up and saw him, the one in her dreams looking down on her. She looked into his eyes and saw only love...just love, for her? she didn't know. Then he jumped down infront of her, looking like the happiest man alive. He looked exactly like he had in her dreams except he was wearing normal clothes. Then he said "Been awhile, hasn't it Kags?" He hugged her, Then her memories came back, all at once. The only thing she said before everything went black was "Inuyasha."

so...how was it...short i know


	3. Chapter 3

um...don't kill me? sorry havnt updated in a while well any way is is the chapter...

thanks to all who reviewed and merry christmas

**Chapter 3**

She opened her eyes. She was in a really dark room, the first thing that came to mind was '_am I dead?'_ No she couldn't be, she was breathing. Her eyes ajusted to the darkness and the first thing she saw was Amber eyes. Perfectly normal...Wait Amber eyes..."Inuyasha"? she said unsure.

"Yeah Kagome it's me." He said softly. He was so happy, that she remembered him. He made her have those dreams, without knowing how he had did it, but he was just so happy.

Kagome looked as if she was going to cry, and boy was he right. She started crying. He pulled her closer, he had missed hugging her. He didn't care her tears were soking through his kimono.

**I would make it longer im sorry but my mom is mad at me, plz review bye**


End file.
